Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/8 September 2017
06:37 Hi 06:37 I just started uploading a video to YouTube 06:38 gello 06:39 Asnow (w 06:39 entered by mistake, hang on 06:40 ? 06:40 Asnow (Wikia Staff) messaged me saying they are doing something with Marvel Heroes and may want to put a video on the main page, so I said that they potentially could and we'll discuss it on chat 06:41 "It's certainly something we could look into" Were my exact words, as I don't agree to things until I know the full details 06:42 k 06:47 How're you? 06:47 I am fine, you 06:47 ? 06:47 Great thanks 06:48 Didn't knew I am good playing random stuff (like not existing songs) with someone while they on one instrument and I am on my paino 06:48 Cool 06:54 brb, dinner 06:54 k 07:20 Back 07:20 wb 07:28 I assume Asnow didn't drop by while I was away 07:34 yeah 07:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2d8GZrN0ac why do I think like I watched this before with the same stuff (its a video of Butch Hurtman, new on actually there he draw grown up kids cartoon) 07:42 Good 07:42 (about him not coming when I wasn't here) 07:42 i understood 07:43 gello shiva 07:43 are you okay? 07:43 No. 07:43 In a few hours 07:43 I will die. 07:43 ;( 07:44 what? :O 07:44 I'm joking, I'm very glad, that I'm okay in health, but not mentally. 07:44 ? 07:45 Ah, I decided to visit some psychologists. 07:46 And, due to my imagination and behavior, they called me an autist with a mouth 07:46 wow 07:46 Seriously. 07:46 But I don't have anything ill, so I'm okay! 07:47 My wife also told me, that you were going to make an animation. 07:47 yee 07:47 if LINK will go well 07:48 tomorrow going to make the 2nd issue I hope there will be no distractions so I will finnish it 07:49 Great, good luck with that. 07:49 if it will go well so additional to the last issue there will be an animated version of that, if people love what I am doing, I am becoming better real quick, if someone I hate who hate me hack hate what I am doing I am also improving real quick 07:49 BTW I was sopoused to be sent to psychologists just because I am trying to be who I am and I am acting diffrent then most teenagers AND I AM GLAD WITH THAT EVEN GLAD THAT I AM TRYING TO BE WHO I AM 07:49 (yes) 07:51 However, it's not a fact, that I won't die in a few hours. 07:51 ? 07:51 Anything in the life can happen. 07:51 oh right 07:52 Though I was only suspected in only diabetes, I've decided to live every day like this is my last. 07:52 I am doing what I want with my life or need 07:53 have a mission do it, no mission just do what I want, btw one of our homeworks is to right one of our dreams (like what we wanna do when we grow up) so what I mentioned above leave me with no answer 07:53 xd 07:53 yay first F 07:53 Cause the Hands of Time are never on our side. 07:54 Whoa, first F. 07:55 what I just found out is weird 07:55 Hi Shiva 07:56 Ahoy, Lav. 07:56 someone still think that me before maturing is the same as who I am now XD there are a lot of diffrences too 07:56 Glad to hear you're alright 07:56 yeah 07:56 Thank you, guys. 07:57 yw 07:57 Lav, do you remember, that you once sent me one of your novels? 07:57 My wife has read it. 08:00 She liked ending the most. 08:02 The one about the SS Officer? 08:03 Yes. 08:03 "Gezetz von Unterducken" Or whatever the title was (I don't understand German) 08:04 One thing you should tell her, is that where it was saying "Captain Weber" It should have been "Standartenfurher Weber" (Equivilent of Colonel in SS ranks, there was no captain) 08:04 It's pronounced "Stand-arten-foo-rer 08:05 And I am glad she liked it. I am writing one at the moment about a Private Detective, he and his NYPD friends investigate a Police Sergeant who is blackmailing someone, It is set in the '60s. 08:07 She has told me about it. 08:08 Dang it, she was so worried about me. 08:09 yeah 08:11 Indeed she was 08:11 My grandmother always worries us for no reason 08:12 I mean, it was just suspicion in only diabetes, and she was crying a lot yesterday. 08:12 For example, we have came home one day to find a message on our landline: "Insert name here, I've had a bit of bad luck, a bit of bad news" 08:12 When I came home, her eyes were full of tears. 08:12 Obviously, with her brothers being ill at the time, we thought something had happened. 08:12 Guess how the message ended 08:12 ? 08:12 "I've lost two channels on my TV" 08:13 wot 08:13 god I wish there was this gif search on this wikia cahts 08:13 She had a worried tone, and we thought someone had died, yet she had merely lost channels on her TV that she didn't even watch 08:14 Brilliant. 08:14 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/4e/64/d24e64dc572ceb4b9db661452dfccaae.gif me right now 08:16 (wall) 08:19 Man, whoever has changed Dimensions figs template? It's impossible to understand anything written there. 08:22 bye gtg 08:22 bye o/ 08:23 Bye. 08:23 I have just downloaded very cool old game. 08:23 I'm currently uploading to YT btw 08:23 Gauntlet. 08:23 What game? 08:23 Nice 08:24 I got the Ultimate Doom for my Windows 95 PC, but the CD ROM drive freezes the computer 08:24 It was involved in Lego Dimensions, BTW. 08:24 k 08:24 Hi 08:24 What was your favorite Doom? 08:24 Ahoy. 08:24 Bebop 08:25 I have only got two to work: Chocolate Doom (the first episode of Doom 1993) and the 2016 Bethesda DOom 08:26 I like the 2016 one, but I didn't like the multiplayer and I am a multiplayer person, but I enjoy the fan made gamemodes 08:28 The YT Video will be up tomorrow and I will be back in a minute, I am switching to my Ipad. 2017 09 08